Cassino Weasley
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Tudo bem, eu admito. Apostar com o Albus e os caras que eu beijaria Rose Weasley em duas semanas não foi uma ideia muito boa. A ruiva é gata, mas totalmente inacessível. Vai ser um pouco complicado, mas eu vou conseguir, só não posso deixar que o meu pai descubra, afinal ser deserdado não está na minha lista de coisas a fazer.
1. 20 Galeões

**N/A:** Oi... Devo dizer que essa era uma ideia antiga que tomou forma só agora. E ela sempre girou em torno de apostas, uma em particular. Entretanto, um dia, eu estava conversando com **Assuero Racsama**, e falávamos em como era bom que algumas coisas nunca mudassem. Como exemplo, a família Weasley nunca perder esse gosto por apostas. Então, TODOS os direitos do título e do nome "Cassino Weasley" são dele**.**

**Cassino Weasley.**

**Capítulo 01 – 20 Galeões...**

Vou contar parte da minha história porque isso te envolve diretamente.

Tudo aconteceu porque a nossa _querida _diretora Minerva decidiu tirar uns meses de férias.

Até aí tudo bem.

Entretanto quem a substituiu não foi o vice-diretor Neville Longbotton, foi uma funcionária contratada pelo Ministério, Amélia Carosca. Ou melhor, _carrasca _mesmo, porque era isso que ela era. Ela não permitia que namorássemos na escola, o que fazíamos escondido, e acabou com Clube de Duelos porque achava muito perigoso. Até parece, pelo menos ainda tínhamos aulas práticas em DCAT.

Meu pai disse que eu não devia reclamar porque não conheci a Umbridge, e também porque a diretora Minerva voltava depois das nossas férias.

Ótimo. Ótimo mesmo, logo na época que eu iria enfrentar a Ruiva Weasley. No Clube de Duelos.

Ah, você sabe, o nome correto é Rose Weasley, mas como simplesmente sempre me fez bem implicar com ela, eu só a chamo de Ruiva.

Meu nome?

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, não se esqueça, tudo bem?

xxx

As aulas estavam chatas como sempre, ainda mais que as provas do NOMs já tinham acabado. E fala sério, transfigurar e azarar primeiro anistas estava totalmente fora de cogitação. Cara, nem é porque eu era monitor da Sonserina, é que simplesmente já havia perdido a graça naquele ano.

Felizmente, ou infelizmente para mim, meu amigo Mike Lucas teve uma ideia.

– Por que não fazemos uma aposta? – disse ele animado.

Eu, Albus Potter (acredite ou não, ele é um sonserino) e Josh, irmão gêmeo do Mike, olhamos para Mike, entediados. Al perguntou:

– Que tipo de aposta?

– Uma aposta envolvendo garotas, é claro. – respondeu ele.

Os caras explodiram em gargalhadas. Revirei meus olhos, quantos anos eles tinham?

– Qual é a sua ideia? Fala logo idiota! – se eu não interrompesse, ficariam rindo até amanhã.

– Ai, está nervosinho Scorp? – falou Mike apertando a minha bochecha.

– Tira essa droga de mão de mim e diz logo.

Eles ficaram me imitando, fazendo gestos que os fez parecerem umas menininhas. Ninguém merece.

Quem acredita que muitas garotas quase morrem por esses idiotas?

– Já que você está tão nervoso, seria mais divertido se você estivesse incluído na aposta, o que acha Albixa? – perguntou Mike.

Albus assumiu a sua posição de gerente de apostas. É uma coisa de família, todos na escola chamavam de _Cassino Weasley_. Não sei como esse nome surgiu, mas pegou, e existe desde a época que o meu primo Teddy ainda estudava na escola. Acho que o desejo apostador está no sangue dos Weasley, então sempre que rolava um jogo, um duelo, uma briga, Albus estava por perto organizando tudo. Ele e o chato do Potter mais velho. James era o gerente que coordenava a Grifinória. Dominique ficava com a Corvinal. E o Louis com a Lufa-Lufa. JS (James Sirius) e o irmão do meio sempre cuidaram disso quando apostas envolviam a escola toda.

Claro que não são apenas eles. Fred Weasley e Roxanne são famosos por isso também até hoje.

Como eu disse, é para quem faz parte da família.

– Em que você estava pensando? – perguntou Albus.

– Sei lá, a gente não podia decidir de quanto estamos falando antes? – perguntou Mike.

Albus pareceu pensar.

– Se é para apostar, vamos apostar direito. 20 galeões cada. Se o Malfoy ganhar leva 60 e a se perder, ele paga 20 e a gente divide. É mais do que justo porque o desafio vai ser proposto apenas a ele.

– É dinheiro demais. – falou Josh – a minha mesada vai ir toda nessa brincadeira.

Albus fez uma cara de ofendido. Apostas eram jogos e não brincadeiras. Acredite, já ouvi sermões que começaram assim vindos dele.

– Você supera mano – falou Mike – Além disso, o Scorpiuszinho aqui não vai ganhar.

– Se eu fosse você não contava com isso. – falei confiante, obviamente.

– Vai aceitar o desafio Scorp? Ou vai amarelar? – perguntou o meu melhor amigo, Albus.

O cara é um sacana. Sabia que insinuar que eu sou covarde me faria topar qualquer parada.

– Eu estou dentro Potter.

– Não é melhor você saber do que se trata primeiro? – perguntou Josh, ele odiava mexer no próprio dinheiro. E eu já podia ver 20 galeões dele voando em direção ao loiro aqui.

– Não importa – afirmei, sabia que ia ganhar aquela coisa.

– Então... – começou Mike – Eu achei que o puro-sangue podia beijar, ele podia... Sabe aquela menina... Talvez...

Já mencionei que ele sempre foi um _gênio_?

Para os interessados, fui irônico na frase anterior.

Albus revirou os olhos e murmurou:

– Odeio trabalhar com amadores. – Viu? Eu não disse que ele leva apostas a sério?

– Já sei! – exclamou Mike – Que tal se o Scorpius beijasse a Emília Sanders?

Ah não, reclamei mentalmente, ela era a garota mais feia de Hogwarts.

Mas dei de ombros, porque não seria a primeira vez que eu fazia caridade.

– Tenho uma ideia melhor – Albus falou isso com um sorriso de lado no rosto, não sei por que, mas senti um arrepio na espinha. Eu o conhecia há cinco anos, e mesmo agora esses sorrisos precedem tragédias. E eu nem estou exagerando. – Acho melhor o Scorpius beijar a minha prima.

Até que não era tão ruim. Se bem que...

– Seja mais específico, sua família inteira está em Hogwarts. A Dominique eu beijo, com certeza. – disse, pensando naquela loira gata.

– Não Scorp, você vai beijar minha prima Rose.

– A Ruiva? – não podia ser ela. Se fosse, minhas chances de perder apareceriam. A gente não se dava muito bem.

– A Rox, a Lucy, e a minha irmã também são ruivas. De quem você está falando?

– Da Ruiva Albus. – ele continuou sem entender – Sua prima sabe-tudo. A _minha _Ruiva. – Os meus "amigos" começaram a rir e eu percebi a besteira que eu tinha falado, é claro que ela não era minha ruiva, ela não era nada minha – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Senti que estava corando, e isso nunca acontece comigo.

E esperava que eles não tivessem notado.

– Está ficando vermelhinho Scorp? – zoou Josh eles riram ainda mais. Como se isso fosse possível.

Revirei os olhos e levantei para sair do Salão Comunal, por que iria rebatê-los com que argumento? Eu estava corado mesmo e por causa da chata da Weasley.

Sabe, nos primeiros anos da escola, apenas nos ignorávamos. Bom, mais ou menos. É que nunca ligamos para essa rixa idiota de família, afinal Albus sempre foi o meu melhor amigo.

Só que é quase impossível não implicar com uma sabe-tudo metida à besta, então eu adorava, sempre adorei, discutir com ela durante as aulas.

Mas fora delas, ela me cumprimentava, até jogamos xadrez de bruxo juntos no natal que eu passei n'A Toca.

Isso tudo antes do quarto ano. Antes de eu começar a reparar nas curvas que se formavam na Ruiva debaixo do uniforme e na comissão de frente, se é que me entende. É claro que eu não iria parar de falar com ela por isso, acho que eu iria até conversar mais com a Rose, me tornar um amigo com certos benefícios. Igual a amizade o James Potter com a Alice Longbotton, porque se eles já não se pegavam, eu virava ração para a Lula Gigante.

Enfim, o que aconteceu é que ela, a Rose, começou a ficar chata, sei lá, começou a virar uma garota daquelas mais difíceis, ou seja, totalmente inalcançável.

E eu tinha que dar um jeito de beijá-la.

Urgentemente, só não sabia como.

Ainda.

xxx

**N/a**: E aí pessoinhas? O que acharam? Eu sei que esse capítulo está mais para um prólogo, mas o próximo vem rapidinho ok?


	2. Pseudo-cunhado, Romeu e Julieta e Amigos

**Capítulo 02 **

**Pseudo-cunhado, Romeu e Julieta, e Melhores Amigos Chatos**

"_Enfim, o que aconteceu é que ela, a Rose, começou a ficar chata, sei lá, começou a virar uma garota daquelas mais difíceis, ou seja, totalmente inalcançável._

_E agora eu tenho que dar um jeito de beijá-la."._

– Scorpius, você vai cumprir a posta mesmo ou já está preparando os 20 galeões? – perguntou Albus, alcançando-me em um dos corredores.

Depois do fora que eu havia dado ao dizer que a Ruiva era _minha_, estava me dirigindo para o Salão Principal, para jantar, pelo caminho mais longo.

Mesmo assim, esses caras que eu geralmente chamava de "colegas de quarto" me encontraram.

– É claro que eu vou cumprir a aposta. – respondi ao Potter. Fazer o quê se eu sempre fui um maldito orgulhoso? – Mas não posso trocar a sua prima pela Emília Sanders?

– Não mesmo. – disse Mike – E deveria se considerar sortudo, a _sua _Weasley é uma gata.

– Entretanto você não vai conseguir e nós vamos ganhar essa fácil, fácil. – completou Josh.

– Qual é o prazo? – perguntei meio irritado, fazer o quê? Ia ter que beijar a chata mesmo.

– Até o fim do ano escolar. – respondeu Albus.

– Mas só faltam 15 dias para as férias. – exclamei. Eu era bom, mas nem tanto. Ninguém conseguiria pegar a Ruiva em tão pouco tempo. – Eu preciso de mais tempo.

– Tempo para quê _losers_? Pra superarem a vitória da Grifinória? – debochou o cara mais irritante da Casa anteriormente mencionada pelo próprio. James Sirius Potter. – Vocês sabem que sempre tem o ano que vem, não é, doninha albina?

– Não enche James! – falou Albus enquanto James passava os braços por sobre meus ombros.

– Ai maninho. Que mau humor hein? Levou mais algum fora ou algo do tipo?

Albus fez um gesto que é impróprio e que eu espero que você nunca faça. É muito feio, até para um garoto.

– Nossa. – James fingiu estar ofendido – O que está pegando aqui?

Eu iria responder "nada", para ver se ele saia de perto de mim e ia embora, mas o Mike passou na minha frente:

– É que o Scorpius aqui está apaixonado pela... Como você a chama mesmo Malfoy? Ah, Ruiva.

– Quem é essa "ruiva"? – questionou o Potter, ainda me abraçando, e cheirando perfume de mulher.

– Cala a boca Lucas. – rosnei para o Mike.

– Agora eu quero saber. – falou o JS – Eu conheço?

– É claro que conhece James! – exclamou Mike – É a sua priminha Rose Weasley.

De repente, o Potter parou, e quando eu olhei pra trás, ele estava boquiaberto.

– É sério Malfoy? – ele me olhava como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça em mim. Estranho.

– É claro que é sério JS. – respondeu Josh para mim. Eles estavam me avacalhando.

E o que eu iria fazer? O James era e ainda é o melhor amigo da Ruiva, e ela ia, com certeza, ficar sabendo que eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Espera aí...

Eu. Não Estava. Apaixonado. Por. Rose. Weasley.

Definitivamente não estava. Não estava mesmo.

Só para deixar isso bem claro.

James voltou a andar, mas ainda parecia surpreso. Estava dizendo para Al, sério, de uma maneira que nunca havia visto antes:

– E você, como melhor amigo do Malfoy disse que ele não tem chance nenhuma.

– Por que não? – perguntei, saindo de meus devaneios – Eu sempre tive todas as garotas que eu quis.

– Porque a Rose não é como as menininhas que você está acostumado.

– Eu sei, é por isso que eu tenho que beijá-la.

E eu sabia mesmo. Se a Ruiva fosse fácil ou fútil o bastante para ficar comigo só porque eu sempre fui lindo e rico, duvido que Albus tivesse proposto o desafio.

– Viu Malfoy? – perguntou James e eu fiquei sem entender – É por isso que você nunca vai ficar com a Rose. Não é só agarrá-la e fica por isso mesmo.

– Até parece que o James Potter pensa nisso. Você não é o maior pegador de Hogwarts? – porque ele não devia ligar para sentimento de garota nenhuma. E ainda vinha com sermão?

Depois que eu falei isso, o Potter sorriu. E levantou as mãos em rendição, dava para ver que ele concordava. Modesto não é?

– Tudo bem. Você tem razão, mas eu nunca tentei agarrar a Rose, até porque me daria muito mal se tentasse. E sabe... – alguém acabou batendo contra James fazendo-o parar de falar – Olha por onde anda cara! Não me viu?

– Se eu tivesse visto, não teria batido em você – respondeu o Weasley, azedo.

– Hugo, que resposta feia. Se a tia Mione ficar sabendo que o filho dela anda respondendo os outros com falta de educação por aí... – James disse, fazendo graça – O que ela ia dizer?

Hugo revirou os olhos e ignorou. Era impressão minha ou ele era mais forte e mais alto que os garotos da idade dele? Será que ele defenderia a honra de irmã dele? Eu esperava que não porque sempre gostei do meu rostinho.

– Algum de vocês viu a Lily por aí? – perguntou o ruivo.

– Minha irmã? – perguntou Albus.

– Conhece alguma outra? – ironizou o Weasley.

– Bom... – Albus parecia mesmo pensar no assunto, já mencionei que ele é meio lerdo? – Não. Não conheço outra Lily não.

– Tá. – O Weasley olhou para nós, acho que estava querendo saber como aguentamos Albus e as tiradas de "gênio" dele – Se algum de vocês a vir por aí, podem dizer a ela que estou na biblioteca?

– Pra quê? – perguntaram juntos, os irmãos Lucas, e Mike continuou – Você é o mais inteligente do seu ano. Por que você gosta tanto de estudar?

– Eu não gosto – falou Hugo.

Nessa hora, todos nós, com a exceção de James, olhamos surpresos para o Weasley.

– É claro que gosta – insistiu Mike – Você é um dos melhores alunos do seu ano. Só a sua irmã e o JS conseguem notas tão altas.

– Ei! – reclamei, eu era um dos melhores também.

– Que é Scorp? – falou Josh – Você sabe que a Weasley sempre vai bem, nem você consegue superá-la em tudo.

– É, tem razão. – admiti á contragosto.

– Mas é sério, eu não gosto de estudar, só presto atenção e tenho facilidade em pegar a matéria – falou Hugo, dando de ombros.

– Como? – nossa, por que o Mike está tão interessado?

Se bem que devia ser só porque ele é burro mesmo, e queria saber o segredo de quem tira notas boas.

– Olha Lucas – explicou o Weasley – Acho que você já ouviu falar da minha mãe... – E quem não ouviu? – Eu e a Rose herdamos o cabelo e a capacidade de jogar xadrez do meu pai e o cérebro da minha mãe. Simples assim cara.

O James concordou e o Weasley se despediu da gente, dizendo:

– Se alguém ver a Lils, diga à ela que eu estou esperando, valeu?

– Ok... – falou Mike – A mãe dele é um gênio e parece que é genético, mas isso não explica porque você é tão inteligente Potter.

James deu de ombros, bagunçou o cabelo de Albus, que reclamou, e antes de virar em um corredor:

– Mike, os meus xarás, o vô James e o Sirius, eram dois gênios também. Isso deve estar nome, além disso, sabe, a tia Mione é minha madrinha.

xxx

Tudo bem.

Essas conversas não deram em nada e enquanto os outros conversavam sobre qualquer trivialidade, eu fiquei pensando em como beijar a Ruiva. Ou em como matar aqueles três que eu chamo de amigos.

Será que a Sala Precisa esconderia os corpos? Eu não seria suspeito, eu supunha, se eu fizesse bastante drama. Eu até conseguiria chorar de mentira.

Sei lá, era arriscado demais. Talvez eu devesse só colar a boca daqueles fofoqueiros com aquela coisa trouxa. Ah, fita adesiva, e apostava que o Fred Weasley conseguiria para mim.

Mas a minha mesada já tinha acabado.

A minha mãe não me daria mais dinheiro de jeito nenhum, e o meu pai perguntaria para que eu precisaria do dinheiro.

"Ah pai, nada demais." – eu diria – "É que eu preciso calar a boca dos meus amigos e fazer alguma coisa para comprar um beijo da Weasley".

Fiquei pensando se eu seria deserdado, e cheguei à conclusão de que era bem provável.

Então... Má ideia.

Droga! Ia ser muito difícil ganhar a Weasley...

– Oi meninos lindos! – cumprimentou-nos a única pessoa que cumprimentava todos assim. Lily Potter.

– Oi Lils. – falou Mike, quase babando. Ele meio que tinha uma queda por ela.

E olha que ela estava terminando o terceiro ano.

Lily é uma ruivinha de cabelo curto e franja, geralmente uma fofa, Albus dizia que eu achava isso porque nunca a vi de TPM. Tendência para matar, sabe? Enfim, ela ainda é meio desastrada. Linda, mas a Rose sempre foi mais o meu tipo com aquele cabelo em ondas que vai até o meio das costas e a franja caindo nos olhos super azuis.

Quero dizer, a Weasley é mais séria, e os raros sorrisos para mim são tão lindos que me fez preferi-la à Lils caso eu fosse namorar uma delas.

E também a Lily é quase como uma irmã para mim, por isso eu...

Por que eu estava me justificando para a minha própria mente? Aquela aposta ia me deixar maluco antes daquelas duas semanas acabarem.

E na verdade deixou mesmo. Maluco, eu quero dizer.

– Está tudo bem Scorp? Você está tão calado. – perguntou Lily, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

– O que você quer? – falei, nervoso. Eu não disse que ia surtar?

– Nossa. Eu só quis ser simpática. Desculpe.

– Não liga Lils. – falou Josh, bocejando – É que o Malfoy está apaixonado pela sua prima e acha que ela nunca vai correspondê-lo.

Os olhos da ruivinha brilharam e viraram-se para mim, exigindo saber mais.

– Sério Scorp? – ela falou, quase pulando – Você está mesmo apaixonado pela Rose?

– Espere. Como você sabe? – perguntei surpreso – Poderia ser qualquer prima sua.

– Ah, sempre foi óbvio para mim desde que ouvi a primeira discussão de vocês que acabariam se casando.

Fiz uma careta. Ainda bem que Lily não tinha visto.

– Se você quiser, eu te ajudo.

Eu iria dispensar, mas pensei em como Rose sempre foi próxima da Potter e isso poderia me beneficiar.

– Obrigado Lils, só não conta para ela ainda ok?

Lily pulou em meu pescoço.

– Minha boca é um túmulo, mas eu estou tão feliz, isso é tão _Romeu e Julieta_.

– Quem? – perguntei sem entender.

– É só uma história trouxa – explicou Albus – Onde um cara e uma garota de famílias inimigas se apaixonam.

– Ah... – fizemos eu, Josh e Mike. Continuei:

– Deixem-me adivinhar, eles se casam e vivem felizes para sempre no final, certo?

Lily dirigiu-me um sorriso amarelo e Albus começou a rir.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Josh

– É que os dois se matam no fim. – falou Lils em tom de desculpas.

O quê?

– Mas é uma história linda Scorpius. – ria o Potter.

– Então você quer que eu morra no final dessa história? Lils, eu pensei que você gostava de mim.

A Lily revirou os olhos, e disse, sem toda aquela fofura de sempre:

– Deixa de drama Malfoy. Se você quiser mesmo a Rose, vai ter que deixar de se importar com o que seus amigos idiotas pensam e crescer. Rose não gosta de crianças. E muito menos de caras dramáticos.

Cara, ela nunca tinha me chamado pelo sobrenome.

Medo.

Muito medo.

– Enfim... – recomeçou Lily.

– Ah, quase me esqueci mana – avisou Albus – O Hugo disse que está te esperando na biblioteca.

– O quê? Quando vocês falaram com ele? – ela parecia desesperada.

– Há uns minutos – eu respondi muito desconfiado.

– Nem vai dar tempo de pegar um batom... De pegar alguns livros, os meus, quero dizer... Eu tenho mesmo que ir, que me arrumar... Quero dizer, falar com o Hugo... Depois a gente conversa. Tchau fofos.

Albus e Josh deram de ombros, e Mike disse que ela deveria querer a resposta de um trabalho qualquer. Mas eu saquei qual era a da Lily. Bom, parecia que o Hugo Weasley havia se dado bem, mas muito bem mesmo. E olha que o cara devia mandar bem, só assim para gata da Lily sair correndo.

– Mudando de assunto agora. Eu fiquei curioso, será que a Weasley beija bem? – perguntou Mike, falando da Rose.

– Acho que ela é meio inexperiente – zoou Josh – Será que ela sabe o que é um beijo?

Eu revirei os olhos. Apostava que a Ruiva _só_ tinha a cara de santa mesmo.

– Não exagerem ok? – mandou Albus, porque naquele tom ele não estava pedindo nada á ninguém.

– Por quê? – perguntei, entranhando. A família Potter tinha tirado o dia para me assustar? O James sério, a Lily dando uma de adulta, e o Albus nervoso. Eu hein?

– Porque a Rose é minha prima e ela beija bem sim.

– Como você sabe idiota? – zoou Mike.

– Porque _idiota,_ eu e o Al já ficamos. – falou a _minha _ruiva passando o braço pela cintura do Potter.

– No terceiro ano, mas foram só umas vezes. – explicou Albus, o meu suposto melhor amigo, olhando para as nossas caras surpresas.

– Sabe Al, eu também acho que você beija bem, pena que não deu certo. Eu queria que meus filhos tivessem os olhos iguais aos do tio Harry.

– Então você estava se aproveitando de mim Srta. Weasley? O que sua família diria se soubesse? – brincou Albus.

– Espera aí – falou Mike, saindo de um torpor – Vocês já se beijaram mesmo? Mas a ruiva é gata!

A Weasley revirou os olhos.

– Obrigada, eu acho. – disse ela – E caso você não saiba, Al é um dos sonserinos mais quentes dessa escola.

Eu e os caras fizemos caretas e o Albus falou:

– Rose querida, você está querendo alguma coisa?

Ela deu um tapa no braço dele, fazendo uma carinha de ofendida:

– Claro que não. Eu já superei você Potter.

Albus riu e eu o fuzilei com olhar.

Como ganharia a aposta se ele ficasse agarrado à Rose?

– Você está com algum problema Scorpius? – perguntou o Albixa, fazendo com que a Ruiva olhasse para mim.

Estávamos à porta do Salão Principal, e o Albus estava de sacanagem, porque ele havia visto a cara feia que eu estava fazendo.

– Claro que não. – respondi e andei até á mesa da Sonserina. Mas ainda deu para ouvir a Weasley perguntando:

– O que deu naquele projeto albino de gente?

Comecei a comer, e depois os meninos se juntaram à mim. A Weasley não se sentou com a gente, e o Albus ficou o tempo todo falando dela.

Eu não queria saber. Nem como nem por quanto tempo ele havia ficado com a minha Ruiva.

– Malfoy – chamou Josh – Acho que nós já ganhamos a aposta, cara.

Eu só levantei os olhos e lhe mandei um olhar de desdém.

– É sério. – continuou ele porque eu não disse nada – Parece que a sua garota gosta de morenos de olhos verdes.

– Cala a boca – mandei – Se não quiser ficar sem os dentes valeu? Não quero ouvir você falando da Weasley, não quero ouvir você espalhando histórias por aí, e não quero ser atrapalhado. Em duas semanas, a gente conversa.

Levantei da mesa e saí, resmungando alto o bastante para os gêmeos Lucas ouvirem:

– Eu odeio mal perdedor.

Depois fui para o meu quarto pensando que tinha duas semanas para beijar Rose Weasley.

Uma garota que parecia não me suportar. Ao invés de pensar em táticas para conquistá-la, me peguei imaginando o que eu havia feito para que ela parasse de falar comigo.

Sabe, eu gostava da Rose. No terceiro ano, ela era uma das garotas mais legais que eu conhecia, mas não achava que ia fazer muita diferença para a Ruiva naquele momento.

O caso é que, sendo a Rose, daquelas meninas para namorar ou não, eu tinha que ficar com ela, eu queria isso.

Era mais que uma questão de honra.

xxx

**N/A: **eu sei que esse capítulo foi só enrolação, mas eu gostei de escrevê-lo e mostra um pouquinho do meu casal de primos preferidos. E o James (estou em um momento muito James Potter), e o quanto de drama faz o nosso Scorpius. E é claro, mostrou a Rose. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

xxx


	3. Problemas com pais, professora, detenção

**Capítulo 03**

**Problemas com os pais, problemas com a professora, detenção**

**Não necessariamente nessa ordem**

– Você desistiu, é? – perguntou Mike, enquanto nos dirigíamos para a aula da megera Carrosca, tranfiguração.

– É claro que não – respondi nervoso, imaginando como me aproximar em uma semana da Weasley.

Porque eu não podia dar o braço a torcer.

– Lembre-se que se você perder paga 20 e se ganhar paga 60 e ainda beija a gata da minha prima.

– Oi Albus – disse uma voz atrás de mim. – Será que dá para sair da frente doninha albina júnior? – perguntou Rose.

Eu fiquei nervoso. Sério, não sabia ainda se James havia conversado com a ruiva porque não me falaram nada, e ela também não veio tirar satisfações, então considero isso um bônus. A Lily até quis me ajudar, mas tudo que eu precisava era um beijo e não viver feliz para sempre com a Weasley. Portanto, declarações amorosas com música trouxa no meio do Salão Principal estavam totalmente fora de cogitação.

Mas não era isso que estava me deixando nervoso. Essa semana eu tentei aproximar-me da Ruiva de novo. Como nos primeiros anos de escola, lembra? E ela acabou comigo, não que eu me importasse…

Ok, eu me importei e não consegui entender por quê. Quando eu tentei falar com ela na biblioteca, ela praticamente fingiu que eu não estava lá. Nas aulas ela só passava por mim e me xingava. E eu fiquei intrigado, por que começamos a brigar? Antes éramos legais um com o outro. E olha que eu nem me lembrava quem tinha começado.

Cheguei a desistir da aposta por um momento, e pensei em tentar, de verdade, virar amigo dela, quero dizer, a gente estava indo para o sexto ano de escola, tinha passado da hora de brigas sem sentido. Eu prometo que nem estava pensando nos benefícios de uma amizade colorida com a Weasley, nem nada disso.

Para dúvidas futuras, saiba que eu sempre fui um garoto direito, educado e de família.

Por isso mesmo, quando a Rose passou e me chamou de "doninha albina", eu respondi:

– Claro – ela me olhou de um jeito muito estranho e eu continuei: – Rose. Vou ser sua dupla hoje.

Ela abriu a boca, balançou a cabeça e depois falou no mesmo tom chatíssimo de sempre:

– E quem disse que eu quero sentar perto de você?

– Eu não perguntei se você quer, só estava te avisando – eu não disse que era educado?

Ela bufou e quando a professora abriu a porta da sala, ela pegou o Albus pelo braço e puxou para dentro de classe. Eu entrei sem pressa, e obviamente meu amigo estava do lado da ruiva estressada, aproximei-me e disse, educadamente:

– Vaza Potter – isso se tivesse um jeito educado de falar isso.

– Não, você fica Al – retrucou a Ruiva.

– Sai agora – mandei, – lembre-se que você dorme no mesmo quarto que eu. E nunca se sabem, acidentes acontecem o tempo todo…

Albus se levantou e disse:

– Foi mal Rose.

Nunca subestime o poder da doce chantagem. Mas não se deve usar com quem não merece.

– Por favor – dessa vez ela pediu, quase implorando, mas eu só empurrei o Potter e sentei-me ao lado dela.

– Nossa Weasley, não precisa de tanto drama. Não é como se eu mordesse.

Ela ia responder, mas se segurou e virou para frente.

Eu fiquei viajando. Que droga de aula chata, mas ninguém deve ser como eu. Todas as aulas são importantes, nunca se esqueça.

Eu rasguei um pedaço de pergaminho e escrevi:

"_**É tão ruim assim fazer dupla comigo?"**_e joguei para a Rose.

Ela pegou e me devolveu:

"_Que droga de pergunta é essa Malfoy?"_

"_**Eu só quero saber. Quero dizer, até o terceiro ano você não se importava".**_

Assim que ela leu, pude perceber que suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e não entendi por quê.

Quando Rose jogou o papel de volta, li:

"_Naquela época você não era um idiota imaturo"._

"_**Quer dizer que **_– coloquei no pergaminho, – _**eu era mais maduro com 14 do que agora com 16 anos? Não faz sentido".**_

Deu para ouvi-la bufando.

"_Será que dá para você parar de mandar bilhetes? Quero prestar atenção na aula!"_

"_**Quando não sabe o que responder, você apela Ruiva?"**_ – rebati.

Ela leu, amassou o papel e virou-se para a professora. Eu rasguei outro pedaço de pergaminho e escrevi:

"_**Eu escrevi algo que não deveria?"**_ – e passei o papel para a Ruiva fazendo a minha melhor carinha de anjo, inocente como eu sempre fui e sou até hoje.

– Eu vou dizer o que você escreveu – disse ela, esquecendo-se que estávamos em sala. – E acho melhor...

– O quê senhorita Weasley? Gostaria de compartilhar conosco? – perguntou a megera, olhando para nós.

Rose abaixou a cabeça e disse:

– Não, professora.

– Você pode continuar sua conversa com o senhor Malfoy lá fora senhorita Weasley.

– O quê? – reclamei – Mas só faltam 5 minutos para acabar a aula.

– Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de passar bilhetinhos para a colega, menos 15 pontos para as duas Casas.

Nós dois fechamos a cara, recolhemos nossos materiais e saímos.

Eu pensei em falar alguma coisa, mas desisti. Ficamos um tempo encostados à parede, em pé mesmo, até que Rose disse:

– Isso tudo é culpa sua.

Eu olhei para ela nervoso.

– Foi você que gritou – falei.

– Só porque você é o loiro mais irritante de todo esse universo.

Porra. Que garota difícil, viu? Tudo bem que ela nunca deixou de ser. Eu digo, difícil. Por isso mesmo eu mandei tudo pelos ares.

– Dane-se – falei, virando-me para a Ruiva.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, e eu vi um "_o quê?_" formando-se em seus lábios, lábios que um segundo depois estavam sob os meus. Eu mal estava me lembrando da aposta, da aula que ainda rolava no outro lado da parede, eu só sabia que a estava beijando, e sentindo sua respiração quente. Quando eu ia aprofundar o nosso beijo, eu senti o gosto dos beijos de Rose Weasley.

Dor.

Porque nos início, os braços dela tentavam me empurrar, depois foram para as minhas costas, e eu pensei que ela estava cedendo, entretanto ela me deu uma joelhada no meio das pernas.

Dói só de lembrar. Eu encostei-me à parede ao lado escorreguei para o chão.

Cara, ou garota, doeu muito.

Eu olhei para cima e o pessoal da sala estava olhando para mim e para a Ruiva.

Droga! – foi só o que eu consegui pensar naquela hora – Será que eles tinham visto? O bom era ganhar a aposta, não tinha nenhuma regra alegando que o beijo não poderia ser roubado. O ruim mesmo seria se aquela professora velha estivesse aqui fora, aí sim, eu estaria em uma enrascada...

– Sr Malfoy e Srta Weasley na minha sala agora! – disse a bruxa, no sentido pejorativo dessa palavra, coisa de trouxa.

Claro que ela tinha que ter visto. Se não, a tragédia não estaria completa.

– Foi mal Sra. Carrosca. É que eu não estou conseguindo me levantar – falei fazendo uma carinha de cachorro sem dono. – Culpa da Weasley que me bateu.

Todos que estavam de fora da sala riram.

Rose estava ficando vermelha, mas eu tinha certeza que era por raiva de mim. A professora parecia que ia explodir:

– Srta Weasley, ajude o Malfoy, o resto de vocês estão dispensados.

O Albus e o Mike como bons amigos que são, fizeram uns gestos com as mãos, do tipo: _"Se ferrou, idiota"_.

Eu mereço viu?

E pior que eu nem podia discordar deles.

– Os dois podem entrar enquanto eu falo com umas pessoas – falou a professora Carrosca enquanto a Weasley se abaixava ao meu lado, ajudando-me a levantar. Joguei todo o meu peso sobre os ombros dela, fingindo não conseguir sozinho, mas quando a professora virou à direita no corredor, a ruiva simplesmente tirou o meu braço e saiu de perto de mim, quase me derrubando no chão.

– Valeu Weasley.

– Não precisa agradecer loiro aguado.

Sentamos na sala, mas não conversamos, sequer olhamos um para o outro.

– É verdade? – perguntei.

– O quê? – falou ela nervosa.

– Você beijou o Albus?

Rose ficou boquiaberta e disse lentamente:

– Isso é inacreditável!

– O que foi? Eu só queria saber.

– Por que você não morre Malfoy? – falou ela, virando o rosto para frente da sala.

– Weasley, eu só fiz uma pergunta. – disse e ela suspirou.

– É verdade, está bem? Era bom sair com o Al, mas nós éramos apenas amigos que se beijavam, só isso. E continuamos amigos. Eu amo Albus Potter, e apesar de ele ser um sonserino, mataria por ele, só que é o tipo de amor que a minha mãe sente pelo tio Harry. Al é meu irmãozinho, satisfeito?

– A sua mãe já beijou o Harry? – perguntei curioso.

Rose bateu a mão na própria testa, mas para mim era uma pergunta válida.

– Não Malfoy, minha mãe nunca beijou o padrinho, foi só um exemplo ok?

– Ah, entendi. Mas aqui, quem beija melhor, eu ou o Al?

– Eu vou matar você Malfoy e nem vou precisar de varinha – ameaçou ela, levantando-se da cadeira.

– Srta Weasley! – chamou a professora Carrosca.

Eu esperava detenções e ouvir um sermão gigante, e imagino que a Weasley também porque quando nos viramos, havia quatro pessoas à porta.

A professora Amélia, Hermione Weasley, Astoria e Draco Malfoy.

A Ruiva tinha razão. Eu iria morrer, e apostava que a minha mãe nem precisaria de varinha para isso.

xxx

Rose ficou de cabeça baixa durante todo o tempo em que a professora falava. Ela contou que nós trocamos bilhetes durante a aula, que nos expulsou por causa da conversa, e que quando saiu da sala...

– Os dois estavam aos beijos no corredor – falou ela como se fosse a coisa mais nojenta do mundo, deve ser porque ela nunca tinha beijado ninguém – e depois a Srta. Weasley... Ela acertou...

Eu e a Rose olhamos para a professora Carrosca, esperando ela continuar, porque ela tinha travado. Eu arrisquei uma olhada para os nossos pais, sentados atrás de nós, e eles também não estavam entendendo.

Acabei tampando a boca e forçando uma tosse porque a professora não conseguiu falar que a Rose havia me chutado.

– Professora? – pediu a Weasley – Posso dizer o que aconteceu lá fora?

A Carrosca só concordou.

– Bom, eu e o Malfoy fomos expulsos – começou a ruiva – e começamos uma briga e como sempre eu tinha razão.

Revirei os olhos.

– Claro Ruiva. Me culpar realmente é ter razão em alguma coisa.

– Não vem não Malfoy, quem mandou tão...

– Rose! – chamou a mãe dela, Hermione, baixo, mas eu até me senti mal por ter respondido a garota.

– Desculpa. Enfim – continuou Rose, – nós brigamos e o Malfoy me beijou e o que a professora estava querendo dizer é que eu dei uma joelhada bem dada em um lugar que deve ter deixado o Malfoy estéril.

O meu pai fez careta enquanto minha mãe virava-se para mim e dizia em tom de deboche:

– E doeu querido?

– Sabe mãe – falei com raiva do sorriso que brincava no rosto dela. Qual é? Ela deveria estar me protegendo, é a _minha _mãe – A Weasley pode ter acabado com a descendência dos Malfoy e a senhora nem liga.

– Você bem que mereceu Scorpius – falou meu pai – Não se beija ninguém à força, por mais que eu ache a reação da Srta. Weasley um pouco exagerada.

– Muito abrigada Sr. Malfoy – falou a minha ruivinha. – Espera. Não foi exagerada, não.

– Isso é porque não é você que não vai poder ter filhos Weasley – falei, respondendo pelo meu pai, que revirou os olhos. A Sra. Weasley deu uma risadinha para mim.

A professora pigarreou e pediu licença da sala por uns minutos, parecia que ela ia vomitar ou algo do tipo por causa do assunto. Assim que a porta fechou-se atrás da Carrosca, minha mãe começou:

– Eu não entendo. Por que a professora nos chamou aqui? Sei que o que o Scorp fez não foi legal, mas não é nada tão grave. No início, eu achei que você tinha matado alguém querido.

– Eu concordo – disse a Sra. Weasley – Isso que aconteceu aqui não precisa de tanto alarde, é algo que poderia ser resolvido com detenções e perda de pontos para as Casas. Eu só agradeço pelo o Ron ainda estar na França.

– Desculpa mãe, mas só a Sonserina deveria perder pontos. Eu não fiz nada errado.

– Você bateu no Scorpius, Rose.

– Até parece – começou o meu pai –, você não pegou detenção porque me bateu.

– Eu fui esperta o bastante para não ser pega. E você mereceu Draco.

– Isso não é verdade Granger, quero dizer, Weasley – rebateu ele.

– Você bateu no Draco? – perguntou a minha mãe sem disfarçar o quanto estava se divertindo com a notícia – Onde? E por quê?

– Eu dei um tapa na cara dele no terceiro ano. Por causa do hipogrifo Bicuço.

Aí a Hermione Weasley e o meu pai se revezaram para contar a história. Eu e a Ruiva rimos, apesar de termos plena consciência que a Sra. Weasley e o meu pai não eram apenas colegas que tiveram desavenças. Felizmente as coisas mudaram, mas essa é uma história muito longa e complicada, vou contá-la depois para você. Quando tiver mais idade para entender.

– Nossa Astoria – terminava meu pai – você poderia ao menos fingir que não fica feliz com isso.

– Deixa disso. É divertido amor. E você ainda diz que não sabe de onde veio esse lado dramático do Scorp.

– Ei! – reclamei.

Mas ela me ignorou. Simplesmente.

– O que nos leva ao motivo de tudo isso – continuou minha mãe – A Rose acertou o Scorpius porque ele a beijou, mas por que você a beijou querido?

Ok, baixou um silêncio fúnebre naquela sala, todos, com a exceção da Ruiva, olhavam para mim. Minha mãe tentou me ajudar, eu acho:

– Você gosta dela Scorp? – perguntou.

Rose bufou. E pela cara do meu pai, ele nem chegou perto de considerar essa possibilidade.

– Se eu gostar, o meu castigo vai ser menor?

– Ah, pelo amor de Deus! – exclamou a Weasley. Rose Weasley – Cansei disso aqui. Ele só me beijou por causa de uma aposta estúpida. Pronto, falei.

– Você sabia? – perguntei, esquecendo-me dos nossos pais.

– Vamos dizer que o Al não é nada discreto e você deu bobeira ao falar para o Jay que gostava de mim. Obviamente aí tinha alguma coisa estranha.

– É aí que está ruiva, quem falou que fui eu quem inventou essa história?

– Foi o Mike?

– E precisa responder?

– Eu não sei como você agüente esses garotos. Eles são tão...

– Idiotas? – ofereci a sentença – Você sabe que está falando do Albus também, não é?

– É verdade – concordou ela – Mas o Al sempre foi um pouquinho sonso.

– Impossível discordar. O cara fica no mesmo dormitório que eu e um dia desses perguntou o que eu estava fazendo lá.

Rose riu e eu tive que acompanhá-la. Depois nos viramos e nossos pais estavam com uma cara super estranha.

– O que foi? – perguntou a Ruiva.

– Sério querida? – falou a mãe dela – Você ainda quer que eu acredite que você ainda o odeia?

– Eu não odeio... – ela não continuou depois de olhar para mim. Rose já havia falado para quem quisesse, ou não, ouvir que não me suportava. E bem, eu fiquei sem-graça, porque eu sempre disse que a recíproca era verdadeira.

– Sra. Weasley, isso não importa muito agora né? – falei.

– É, eu acho que não.

Nesse momento, a professora Amélia voltou para a sala e perguntou:

– O que os senhores decidiram sobre o assunto?

– Enfim professora, por mim, a decisão fica em suas mãos – disse Hermione.

– Eu concordo com ela, e eu nunca podia imaginar que um dia eu diria isso – falou o meu pai, meio que sorrindo.

A professora não podia fazer mais nada, entretanto ela parecia meio decepcionada, acho que ela queria que nossos pais nos lançassem maldições ou algo do tipo. De mãos atadas, ela apenas disse que receberíamos as detenções ainda naquele dia. Aí nós saímos da sala.

A Sra. Weasley e a minha mãe entraram em uma conversa sobre algo chato do Ministério, o meu pediu licença porque ele tinha que voltar para o St. Mungus, mas antes disso ele sussurrou algo para a dona Astoria, que balançou a cabeça, concordando. Ele ainda passou a mão no meu cabelo bagunçando-o e disse, mesmo com a Ruiva do meu lado:

– Seria muito difícil manter o juízo por essa última semana? Porque parece que o seu já entrou de férias.

– Eu acho que juízo ele nunca teve – disse a Ruiva.

– Não diga isso Rose. Se não vou achar que não ensinei nada para esse peste.

É legal quando os pais da gente nos amam de modo incondicional, não é?

– Desculpa Sr. Malfoy, mas olha pelo lado bom, seu filho ainda não foi preso, nem matou ninguém.

– Hum... – meu pai fingiu pensar – Pode ser.

E saiu.

Olhei para o lado e a senhora Weasley ainda falava com a minha mãe e assim que eu me virei para a Ruiva de novo, eu vi estrelas.

Porque o Potter me deu um soco que parecia ter deslocado o meu nariz. Caí no chão, com o nariz sangrando, e disse:

– Hoje é o dia "_Bata no Malfoy_" e ninguém me disse?

A minha mãe e a Sra. Weasley vieram até nós e, por incrível que pareça, foi a Rose que me ajudou a levantar.

– James! Por que você fez isso? – perguntou a madrinha dele chocada.

– Porque ninguém beija a minha priminha à força.

– Menos Jay – disse a Ruiva, ao apontar a varinha para o meu rosto e com um feitiço, fazendo o sangue estancar. Nossa, doeu.

– Onde está o idiota? – gritou alguém atrás de nós – Eu vou acabar com você Malfoy!

– Hugo!

Pois é. Ele não havia visto a própria mãe de tão centrado que estava em acabar com a minha linda vida.

– Oi mãe – ele disse sem-graça – O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

– Hugo! – eu só vi uma cabeleira ruiva quase pulando no garoto. Tinha que ser a Lily mesmo.

– Nossa, por acaso o meu nome é doce? – perguntou ele, nervoso – O que foi Lily?

– Você não pode bater no Scorp – disse ela, em um tom choroso – Ele é apaixonado pela Rose. Só a beijou porque não sabia como se declarar.

– Lils – chamou a Weasley. – O Malfoy não gosta de mim. Era só uma aposta.

– O quê? – a terceiranista gritou – Mas ele disse que...

– Desculpa Lils – falei – Eu realmente apostei com o Al que beijaria a sua prima.

Lily ficou nada menos que boquiaberta, devo acrescentar.

– E você ainda queria me impedir de dar uma surra nele – Hugo falou, virando-se para mim, de punhos fechados.

– Você não vai bater em ninguém mocinho – disse a Sra. Weasley – A sua irmã sabe resolver as coisas sozinha, além disso, o Jay já fez a parte dele e a sua, representando o parente ciumento que não sabe ter um conversa civilizada.

JS ficou vermelho de vergonha, por mais incrível que pareça.

– Tudo bem mãe – falou o Hugo.

– Bom, eu e a Astoria temos que ir. Tudo bem?

Rose confirmou e abraçou a mãe. A Sra. Weasley também abraçou o filho, puxou a orelha do afilhado, e depois me deu um beijo na testa e me disse para ir até a enfermaria.

– Apesar de tudo, foi até divertido vir aqui – ela disse.

A minha mãe abraçou me abraçou e deu um beijo na Rose.

– Ele vai se desculpar Rose – falou ela – e saiba que foi um prazer conhecer você.

Ela estava saindo com a Sra. Weasley quando se virou para mim e disse:

– Ah, Scorp. Você está de castigo.

– O quê? – perguntei indignado – Por quanto tempo?

– Para sempre querido.

Não acreditei.

Aqueles foram os galeões mais difíceis de conseguir na minha vida. Pelo menos até eu começar a trabalhar.

A Lily levou o Hugo para não sei aonde depois que ele se matou de rir da minha cara e me fez algumas ameaças de praxe. Enquanto isso, o James e a Rose conversavam no canto do corredor aos sussurros.

Coisa de louco.

Decidi pegar os materiais, que tivemos que levar para a sala da Carrosca de novo, aproveitei e peguei a mochila roxa da Ruiva. E que peso viu?

Passei por uma janela e vi o tanto de sangue seco escorrido pela minha cara e até na minha camisa. Eu saí da sala e peguei um pedaço da conversa dos dois:

– Você é louca. E como foi?

– Sei lá. Eu fiquei muito surpresa e estava nervosa, foi muito estranho James. Acho que a Alice tinha razão. Não deveria ter escutado as suas idéias.

– Mas naquela hora você bem que gostou...

James parou de falar quando me viu parado, ouvindo a conversa na maior cara de pau.

– Eu vou indo Rose – disse ele, beijando a prima no rosto, e depois apontando o indicador e o médio em minha direção, tipo: "Eu estou de olho em você".

– Aqui a sua mochila Weasley – disse e entreguei o material.

– Obrigada.

Depois de agradecer, ela deveria ir para a Torre da Grifinória e eu para as masmorras, mas ficamos ali, olhando um para a cara do outro.

– Desculpe ter escutado a sua conversa Weasley – falei – Mas não se preocupe, eu nem entendi nada.

E era verdade.

– Por que você me beijou Malfoy? – perguntou Rose, ignorando o que eu disse anteriormente.

– Eu pensei que você soubesse da aposta. Eu tinha que te beijar.

– Eu sabia. Mas por que você fez isso depois da aula? Queria que pegassem a gente?

– Claro que não. É só que você estava me irritando e eu fiquei com vontade de fazer você calar a boca. E a única forma que eu pensei na hora foi usando a minha.

Para minha surpresa, ela riu.

– Eu ia conversar com você hoje. Ia deixar você me beijar e a gente dividia o pagamento.

– Por que você faria isso? Você nem gosta de mim.

– Mas aí você sairia do meu pé – respondeu ela. – Quanto você vai ganhar?

– Uns galeões aí.

– Eu quero a metade.

– O quê? Por quê?

– Se não fosse por mim, você perderia – Rose colocou a mochila nas costas e continuou: – Ah, desculpe por ter te chutado, é que você me pegou de surpresa. E não se preocupe, eu não acho que os danos foram permanentes, a descendência dos Malfoy está á salvo.

Rose aproximou-se de mim e instintivamente eu dei um passo para trás.

– Eu não vou te machucar de novo loiro aguado. Para de drama. Só vou te ajudar a lavar esse rosto cheio de sangue.

Eu achei muito estranho na hora, e com o tempo acabei me acostumando com as reações que ela causa em mim, mas um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo quando ela pegou a minha mão e me guiou até o banheiro dos monitores. Quando chegamos lá, ela mandou eu me sentar e eu sentei sobre a pia. Rose pegou uma toalha, molhou-a e começou a limpar meu rosto. De repente, ela parou e ficou olhando para mim.

– Por que você está fazendo isso? – fiz a pergunta que estava em minha cabeça desde que a ruiva havia começado.

– Eu não... Eu não sei – respondeu ela.

Depois Rose soltou a toalha, pegou suas coisas e saiu.

Deixando-me sozinho, cheio de dúvidas e perguntas sem respostas.

xxx

**N/A: **Oi pessoas! Não me matem, eu sei que eu sumi e não tenho nenhuma desculpa boa o suficiente para explicar isso. Só pensem que, se eu continuo viva, eu continuo a fic. E então? O que vocês acharam? Muita informação em poucas páginas? Bom, deixem Reviews, please...

Quanto aos pais da Rose e do Scorp, eu acho que a reação deles seria assim, pelo menos nessa fic. Enfim, o próximo capítulo vai ser o último, e não, eu ainda não terminei de escrevê-lo. Infelizmente.

Bom, eu só espero que _Cassino Weasley _esteja de acordo com as expectativas de vocês. Beijos, Andie

Ah, quase esqueci, perdoem e ignorem se houver algum erro de português.


	4. Cassino Rodriguez?

**N/A: **Ei pessoinhas, tudo bem? Demorei? Só um pouquinho, não é? Enfim, aí está o novo e último capítulo de _Cassino Weasley_. E vocês acreditam que esse capítulo ficou do mesmo tamanho que todos os outros três juntos? Espero que isso não seja problema.

xxx

**Capítulo 04**

**Cassino Rodriguez?**

Eu fiquei mesmo em detenção pelo resto daquela semana, foi um tédio, principalmente porque a Weasley limpava os troféus praticamente em silêncio. Enfim, eu só fiquei viajando na maionese, expressão trouxa, e fiquei pensando na minha vida trágica, e tentando descobrir porque a Ruiva não gostava de mim.

– Olha Ruiva – chamei, na sexta-feira, último dia de detenção – É de 1997. Os nomes da Ginny, do Harry e do seu pai na equipe que ganhou a taça daquele ano.

Ela parecia ter acabado de sair de um torpor. Chamei-a de novo.

– Legal! – disse ela ao pegar a taça – Será que um dia meus filhos vão ver meu nome aqui?

– Você gosta mesmo de quadribol, não é? – perguntei.

Rose deu um sorriso radiante.

– Sim. Meu sonho é ser jogadora profissional. Imagine como deve ser jogar na Copa Mundial, com todo mundo gritando o seu nome – depois ela olhou para mim, os olhos brilhando – Eu e o Jay, é claro. Não seria a mesma coisa sem ele.

Eu escorreguei para o chão.

– O que foi? – perguntou ela.

– Você só trocou o irmão mais novo pelo mais velho – falei meio emburrado.

– Ficou maluco Malfoy? De onde você tirou isso?

– Você trocou o Albus pelo JS.

– Eu entendi, só não achei que você fosse retardado a esse ponto para achar que eu tenho alguma coisa com o James.

– E não tem? – perguntei, e admito, tinha um monstrinho acordando dentro de mim.

Preciso dizer que depois disso ela apenas me fuzilou com os olhos e voltou a limpar os troféus?

Pois é, foi isso que ela fez.

Ok, eu também acho. Não deveria ter falado aquilo, mas é porque você não viu como os olhos de Rose brilhavam enquanto falava dos planos dela com o "Jay".

Decidi pedir desculpas e sentei-me ao lado dela.

– Desculpe. Eu nem te conheço direito mais e disse aquilo.

Acredita que ela só levantou as sobrancelhas?

– É sério Ruiva. Quero dizer, Weasley. Eu sinto muito – falei.

Ela suspirou.

– Tudo bem loiro. Quero dizer, Malfoy.

– Sem-graça. Você sabe que eu te chamo assim sem perceber.

– Eu sei? – questionou ela, dando um meio sorriso.

– Deveria saber.

Ela continuou limpando os troféus, e eu continuei falando:

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal Weasley?

– Claro – respondeu ela. – Só arque com as consequências.

– Hum… Que tipo de consequências? – eu perguntei sorrindo do jeito que fazia minha ex-namorada derreter.

– Para de fazer essa cara de safado Malfoy. Eu estava pensando se você está preparado para uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

– Depois não reclama se eu falar que você é sem graça. Eu disse que não te conheço muito bem, mas eu quero saber por que você manteve tanta distância de mim esses úlitmos dois anos. Quero dizer, quando a gente se encontrava, nós jogávamos xadrez e conversávamos, éramos colegas, pelo menos.

Rose pronunciou as próximas palavras lentamente, como se quisesse que eu mudasse de assunto, ou que não perguntasse nada.

– E o que você quer saber?

– Você, por acaso, me odeia mesmo? E por quê?

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos e quando se virou para responder, fomos interrompidos pelo monitor da Corvinal do sexto-ano, que liberou-nos.

A Ruiva deu o fora rapidinho e eu não me despedi. Nem a vi no trem indo para casa.

xxx

No sábado foi aniversário da minha mãe e eu usei o dinheiro da aposta para comprar o presente dela. Foi lindo ver o Mike e o Josh entregando-me, cada um, 20 galeões. O Albus disse que era para ir até a casa dele para pegar o dinheiro, e assim que eu pegasse os galeões que ele me devia, eu os entregaria para a Ruiva.

Domingo de manhã mandei uma carta para o Al perguntando se eu poderia passar lá à tarde. Ele concordou e depois do almoço, apareci na lareira da sala dos Potter. Não tinha ninguém me esperando, mas não estranhei. Eu já era de casa. O Sr. e a Sra. Potter deviam estar tirando um cochilo, eu não fazia idéia de onde a Lils estava e se ela tinha me perdoado. Porque ela nem quis falar comigo no trem.

Enfim, a cozinha também estava vazia, mas eu escutei vozes vindas da garagem, que na casa do Albus era nos fundos, e logo pensei no carro do James.

– Sério, eu acho que o _Chuddley Cannons _nunca esteve tão mal.

– Essa é a questão mano – ouvi a voz do JS, assim que me aproximei da porta dos fundos – Quando o _Cannons_ esteve bem?

Os dois explodiram em risadas e eu fiquei com vontade de bater em um deles assim que olhei para a minha camisa alaranjada. Ninguém pode falar mal dos _Cannons_, é o meu time. Eu admitia que eles não estavam muito bem, mas isso mostra que eles nunca desistem. E a perseverança é uma característica admirável. Eu acho, de verdade. Sonserinos são persistentes, por isso conseguem tudo o que querem. Sempre.

Eu abri a porta e os dois olharam para mim, para a minha camisa oficial do _Chuddley Cannons _e tiveram outra crise de risos.

Idiotas.

Eu me sentei em um dos degraus da varanda que dava de frente para o mini campo de quadribol dos fundos e à garagem descoberta, porque eu não iria mesmo ajudá-los a lavar aquele carro enorme, não mesmo. Nunca entendi pra que o James precisava de uma caminhonete da tal Toyota, e ainda acho que ele só tinha aquilo para fazer uma média com as mulheres.

– E aí? – falei.

– Tudo bem Malfoy? – falou James ainda sorrindo – Eu tinha esquecido que você gosta de perder no quadribol fora de Hogwarts também.

Eu revirei os olhos porque não nem valia a pena responder.

– Deixa de ser implicante James – falou Al – Com o Scorpius é assim: Azar no jogo e nada de sorte no amor.

– Por que eu falo com vocês mesmo? – perguntei, e Albus me ignorou e continuou falando da temporada de quadribol. Esse era o assunto antes de eu chegar. Depois de discutirmos e discordarmos em vários aspectos percebi que Albus e James mais se molhavam do que lavavam a tal caminhonete. Nem um carro os car as sabiam lavar.

Fiquei de pé, para dar uma olhada melhor na _máquina_, como o próprio dono gostava de chamá-lo. Eu fiquei com vontade de pedir um também para meu pai. As garotas trouxas dos filmes da Lily sempre gostavam de um cara em um carrão.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, porco espinho oxigenado?

Eu me virei e encarei a garota que eu estava lá para procurar. Na verdade, eu ia pedir o endereço para o Albus, porque eu só sabia que era bem pertinho da casa dos Potter.

– Boa tarde para você também Ruiva.

Ela ignorou meu cumprimento e foi dar um abraço no _Jay _(note o desprezo com o qual eu disse o nome dele, mas tudo bem, hoje até que ele é mais legal), apesar da roupa dele estar toda molhada. Albus também abriu os braços, mas ela só fez língua para ele e apertou ainda mais o Potter mais velho.

Não gostei.

– Morra de inveja Malfoy – falou JS, rindo, como se tivesse lido minha mente. – Porque essa ruiva é só minha.

Pelo jeito Rose tinha contado para ele que eu disse que ela havia trocado o Albus pelo James. Deu para entender? Se quiser, eu repito.

– Qual é priminha? – falou meu melhor amigo, olhando a prima ainda abraçada ao irmão – Onde está o meu abraço?

– Não sei. Deve ter ser perdido com o antigo Albus que não fazia apostas que me envolvem!

– Nossa, eu não sabia que você era tão rancorosa Rose.

A ruivinha só revirou os olhos e se sentou nos degraus que eu estava anteriormente. Enquanto andava até lá, eu fiquei reparando nas pernas lindas, à mostra por causa do short jeans, que ela tem por causa dos treinos de quadribol.

Infelizmente o James viu que eu estava secando a prima dele.

– Cuidado com o lugar onde você coloca os olhos Malfoy – avisou ele, – pode acabar ficando sem eles.

Albus riu e subiu na caçamba do carro, enquanto Rose só levantou as sobrancelhas. Depois disse:

– Vai ficar parado aí para sempre loiro? Sente-se aqui e vamos falar de negócios.

Albus e James continuaram lavando o carro, daquele jeito lerdo deles.

Sentei-me ao lado dela e perguntei:

– Você não vai me bater de novo, vai?

– Não é a minha intenção.

– Mas você pode mudar de ideia, certo?

Rose riu para mim e de mim, e eu não resisti, tive que sorrir de volta, ela ficava tão bonita daquele jeito. Ainda fica, para ser sincero. Ouvi o James rir e o Albus gritou:

– Você traumatizou o garoto Rose.

– Eu acho que já disse que não vou te bater de novo Scorpius.

Gostei dela dizendo o meu nome, talvez mais do que deveria.

– Tá, tudo bem, o seu dinheiro está com Albus, estou só esperando ele me pagar.

Al pediu para o irmão usar um simples _Accio _e um saco de moedas veio em nossa direção, vindo de uma janela aberta no primeiro andar. Rose começou a contar o dinheiro e assim que terminou, disse:

– Está faltando dez galeões, achei que se você perdesse pagava 20 e se ganhasse, pegava 60 dos seus amigos.

Droga! Eu só tinha mais cinco galeões no bolso para tomar sorvete e tinha gastado 40 com o presente da minha mãe. Que garota mais exigente. Ela nem deveria ganhar nada, quem fez a aposta fui eu, e quem apanhou fui eu também. Até hoje eu acho que merecia o dinheiro todo.

– Olha gata – falei – Desculpe. Eu já gastei o resto do dinheiro, ontem foi aniversário da minha mãe. Se quiser, pode me revistar. Na verdade, eu ia adorar se você fizesse isso.

A Ruiva revirou os olhos.

– Tudo bem sonserino. Dá para tomar um sorvete com esse trocado da aposta.

– Onde? – perguntei.

– Qualquer lugar, tem uma sorveteria a algumas quadras daqui. – disse ela, dando de ombros e virando-se para os primos – Onde vocês vão hoje, meninos?

– Como você sabe que eu vou também? – perguntou Albus.

– Por que outro motivo você ajudaria o Jay a lavar o carro?

– Garota, você sempre sabe tudo.

– Não Al, eu só conheço você muito bem – falou ela, sorrindo. E eu uma pergunta bizarra surgiu na minha mente. Será que ela sorria assim para ele depois que se beijavam? E será que ela mordia o lábio e ficava corada quando ele a agarrava?

Balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. E voltando a prestar atenção na conversa.

– Eu vou encontrar o Frank em Londres. Vamos atrás de uns jogos novos de videogame. – falava Albus e eu percebi que ele tinha me deixado de fora.

– Obrigado por me convidar – falei.

– Mas eu não... – falou Albus sem entender, e eu o cortei:

– Exatamente. Você nem me chamou. Que melhor amigo que você é.

– Deixa de drama Scorpius. Você nem gosta dos jogos.

– E por que eu gostaria? – retruquei – Para quê brincar de lutinhas e de futebol? Só tem uma bola e ela fica no chão, caramba.

– São jogos de luta profissional.

– Tanto faz. Duelos e quadribol ainda são mais divertidos. Qual é a graça em jogar um videogame que nem tem história?

– É um jogo e não um livro.

Eu apenas dei de ombros.

– De quais jogos você gosta? – perguntou Rose.

– Aqueles com histórias sobre o fim do mundo são as mais divertidas. Coisas futuristas e cidades fantasmas.

– Você sabe que tem livros desses videogames? – perguntou James, entrando na conversa.

– Claro – respondi, – mas nem sempre os livros são bons.

– E você Jay?

– Eu prefiro praticar um esporte a jogar um videogame sobre ele.

Rose revirou os olhos.

– Não foi isso que eu perguntei. Você vai para Londres também?

– Claro. Eu e a Alice vamos... – e ele parou de falar quando Rose olhou boquiaberta para ele.

– Sabe Malfoy – falou ela, virando-se para mim – Esqueceram de mim também.

– Desculpa Rose, é que você disse que não queria sair hoje.

– Mas eu não achei que sairiam sem mim, né? – falou a Ruiva, nervosa, e pegando cinco galeões para dar para o Potter mais velho.

– Para quê esse dinheiro?

– Você ganhou a aposta – falou ela.

James deu um sorriso cínico para ela e olhou para mim.

– Sério? – perguntou ele.

– Eu não sei de nada – eu respondi, porque realmente não estava entendendo.

– Que aposta? – perguntou Albus, saindo do carro.

– Não te interessa – respondeu a ruiva.

– Você ficou com raiva de mim mesmo hein?

– Já te perdoei Al. Mas é que a aposta não tem nada a ver com você mesmo.

– Mas eu quero saber – disse ele fazendo beicinho.

Eu comecei a rir. Que cara era aquela? Será que ele tinha aprendido a fazer com aquela ex-namorada ridícula dele?

– Você sabe? – questionou ele, apontando o dedo na minha cara.

– Não. Você acha que eles iriam me contar?

– Deixa de ser curioso Albus – falou JS – Não é nada demais, certo Rose?

– Idiota.

James riu de novo e explicou, ou deve ter explicado, mas eu não entendi nada na hora, e acho que o Al também não:

– É que eu nunca achei que você fosse admitir tão facilmente Rosinha. Achei que eu ia ter que te obrigar a isso.

– Quando eu faço uma aposta e perco, eu sempre cumpro com o compromisso – respondeu ela.

Viu? Eu disse que aposta é uma coisa séria para o _Cassino Weasley_. Apesar da Rose não chegar nem perto de ser gerente de apostas, ela sempre tratava apostas como se fosse um compromisso com o Ministério da Magia.

– Sorte a minha, não é? – disse James, passando por mim. Entrou na casa e nós ouvimos James assoviando uma música.

– Eu estou dentro – falou Rose.

Albus sorriu.

– Quando tempo você acha que vai demorar? – perguntou ele e eu sobrei de novo.

– Eu só digo que, quando James voltar para a escola, já vai estar comprometido.

– Com quem? – questionei só para entrar na conversa.

– Com a Alice Longbotton, Malfoy. Ela está se fazendo de difícil e até as aulas começarem, os dois já estarão namorando.

– Mas eu achei que eles fossem só amigos coloridos.

– Mas isso vai mudar logo – disse Albus. – Até a mãe da Alice e os meus pais já entraram na aposta. Acho que o rumo das apostas muda um pouco agora que a Rose entrou. Ela é a melhor amiga e conhece muito bem os dois. Eu vou avisar o pessoal.

Cara, ou garota, já disse e vou repetir. Aposta para essa família é coisa séria. Vá se acostumando.

– Eu estou com a Rose – disse alguém às minhas costas, Lily – Umas três camisas do James tem o perfume da Alice e tem menos de três dias que a gente chegou. Eu sei, porque ela usa o mesmo perfume desde que eu a conheço. Eles formam um casal tão fofinho e lindo. Seria, tipo, um sonho muito legal se eles se casassem. Um sonho maravilhoso virando realidade.

– Oi Lils – falei – Tudo bem?

– Claro – respondeu ela e sentou-se ao me lado, já que Rose já havia se levantado.

– Nós ainda somos amigos não é?

– Claro Scorp. Eu gosto muito de você, e eu não posso obrigar você a se apaixonar pela Rose, mas eu ainda torço por você dois. Você sabe que iriam formar um casal muito perfeitinho, todos iriam querer ter o que vocês têm.

Eu ri e a Ruiva cruzou os braços.

– Sem suicídio?

– Tudo bem, nada de mortes, mesmo que indolores, no final – falou Lily e me abraçou.

– Que lindo – ironizou Rose. – Será que vocês poderiam parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?

– Está com inveja priminha? – disse Lils e eu ri novamente. Até parece que a Ruiva gostava de mim. Era besteira da minha amiga pirralha Potter.

Rose revirou os olhos.

– Gente, eu tenho que sair – falou Albus, e eu nem tinha percebido que ele tinha ido pegar um copo de suco de abóbora na cozinha. – Mas foi um prazer rever vocês. Caso não deu para entender, é para vocês vazarem daqui agora.

– A tia Mione e o tio Ron estão em casa? – perguntou Lils, ignorando o irmão.

– Não, foram até a casa do tio George, fazer não sei o quê. O Hugo está lá, quando eu saí, ele disse que estava estudando transfiguração.

– Sério? – os olhos da Lily brilharam e eu tive ainda mais certeza. O tal do Hugo devia ter pegada mesmo, tenho que admitir, porque a Lils me deu um beijo no rosto e se levantou – Eu acho que vou passar lá, estou precisando de ajuda com essa matéria mesmo. Bom que ele me ajuda, sabe?

– Fala sério Lils! Quem estuda em um domingo de férias maninha?

– Pessoas que precisam Albus. Você não ia se arrumar? – retrucou a baixinha invocada, e entrou.

– Ela deve estar de TPM. E viu o que o seu irmão nerd faz com a inocente da Lily, Rose? Ele a faz estudar em pleno domingo. Eu juro que não sei onde esse mundo vai parar.

Eu e Rose encontramos nossos olhares e rimos. Albus continuou:

– Scorpius, leve a Rose em casa, sim?

A Ruiva só revirou os olhos.

– Sei chegar lá sozinha Albixa.

– Ainda bem. Já estava achando que eu iria ter que te dar o endereço. Tchau para vocês e juízo, ok? – disse ele, piscando para mim.

– Eu não sei se ele é um idiota ou uma figura – comentou Rose.

– Eu pouco dos dois, acredito – respondi, levantando-me.

– Parece que fomos expulsos – disse ela, aparentando estar ofendida, – mas você não precisa me acompanhar Scorpius. Eu moro aqui perto.

– Eu sei. Mas é bom eu saber onde você mora, caso eu precise te dar o dinheiro de alguma outra aposta que você ganhar.

Ela revirou os olhos e nós saímos da casa dos Potter pelos fundos mesmo. Quando passamos os portões, ela disse de novo:

– Não precisa ir comigo.

– Então vem comigo – falei, tomando coragem não sei de onde.

– Não entendi.

– Vamos tomar sorvete naquela sorveteria que você falou que é perto daqui. Eu pago.

Ela pareceu pensar.

– Vamos Rose. Eu não sou perigoso, sabe? Sei ser legal também.

Ela olhou para mim, acho que procurando algum vestígio de deboche, mas não encontrou. Eu realmente queria sair com ela.

– Tudo bem. Mas acho que você vai ter prejuízo, eu adoro sorvete.

– Eu vou arriscar – falei, segurando o pulso dela e indo para a direita.

– Scorpius? – chamou ela – Eu não vou fugir.

Parei e soltei a mão dela.

– E a sorveteria é para o outro lado sonserino.

Eu virei para a esquerda, Rose riu da minha cara, mas eu nem liguei.

Depois que viramos a esquina da Mansão dos Potter, eu não soube o que dizer, e mantivemos o silêncio. Enquanto isso percebi que todos os vizinhos do Albus deveriam ser podres de ricos também, era uma mansão mais bonita e maior do que a outra, acabei falando:

– Se cada quarteirão tiver uma casa dessas, a gente vai ficar andando pelo menos uns quarenta minutos.

– Não exagera, a gente vai andar só uns quinze minutos. A sorveteria é ainda mais perto da minha casa...

– Casa deve ser apelido, não é? Imagino o tamanho da sua casinha.

Ela sorriu. Linda.

– Não é grande como a do Al. Acredite, nem de longe. Mas você não pode falar nada, eu imagino o tamanho da _sua_ casa. Na verdade, eu nem consigo imaginar.

Dei de ombros.

– Bom, é uma casa antiga.

– Claro.

– Mas é muito grande sim, você tem razão, ainda mais só com três pessoas morando lá.

– E os seus avós? – perguntou ela.

– A avó Narcissa não gosta muito de lá mais, por causa da época da guerra, acredito. E os dois viajam muito, então agora eles moram na casa de praia.

– Casa de praia?

– É, a minha família comprou depois da Guerra. É grande também, mas tem um mini campo de quadribol e um jardim bem pequeno, se comparado com o da Mansão. Fica no sul da Inglaterra.

– Ah. A sua casa é bonita?

– Eu não posso dizer que não gosto dela. Sei que seus pais e tios têm a Mansão como praticamente mal-assombrada, mas muita coisa mudou por lá depois que eu nasci. Pra começar, ela agora é bem clara, do jeito que a minha mãe gosta.

– Albus gosta de lá.

– Por falar nele, eu tenho que te perguntar, o seu irmão está dando uns pegas na Lils, não está?

– Você percebeu também, não é? Eu vi quando você olhou para mim lá na casa.

– E o Albus é burro ou inocente? Eu não acredito que ele acabou indo para a Sonserina

Rose riu.

– As pessoas só vêem o que querem – disse ela, olhando para mim.

– Talvez, mas eu acho que o Al deve estar precisando de óculos.

Ela riu, como eu queria e continuamos andando. Viramos outra esquina e parecia que havíamos chegado ao pequeno centro daquela cidade trouxa. Apesar de praticamente viver na casa do Al durante as férias, eu nunca havia posto os pés ali antes disso. Tinha algumas pessoas andando e casais de mãos dadas. Não se parecia em nada com a correria da Londres trouxa, nem se poderia dizer que as duas cidades eram próximas.

– Vai ficar aí parado Malfoy? – perguntou Rose e eu percebi que havia mesmo parado na calçada.

– Desculpe senhorita Weasley – disse e voltei a andar.

– Então, _Chuddley Cannons_ hein?

– Vai me zoar também?

– Eu? – questionou ela, bancando a inocente – Por que eu faria isso? Imagina.

– Pode rir, mas eu gosto do _Cannons_.

– Meu pai também.

– Sério? – perguntei, só que acabei lembrando que o pai da Rose era conhecido por ser ciumento e fiquei imaginando se a Sra. Hermione Weasley contou que eu beijei a florzinha dele.

Droga!

– Aham. – respondeu Rose meio aérea, olhando para a sua direita. – Malfoy, o quanto você quer ir nessa sorveteria?

– Muito. Por quê? Você não quer sorvete? – perguntei, olhando para o mesmo lado que ela, enxergando uma sorveteria pequena, mas com mesas do lado de fora, onde tinha algumas pessoas da nossa idade.

– É que eu não gosto muito de alguns daqueles _aborrecentes_ ali.

Levantei as sobrancelhas e disse:

– Não estou te reconhecendo Ruiva. Desde quando você deixa de ir a algum lugar por causa de algum idiota?

– _Touché_. Eu só quero evitar algumas garotas que me enchem porque acham que eu sou a única que o James nunca dá o fora.

– Viu? – acusei – Eu não sou o único que achava que você tinha alguma coisa com ele.

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Não se preocupe Ruiva – falei, pegando a mão dela e voltando por onde havíamos vindo – Você está comigo agora.

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu:

– E como isso ajuda?

– Eu sou lindo e elas vão morrer de inveja.

Rose começou a rir.

– Muda a cor da sua blusa Scorpius.

Olhei para mim mesmo e quase reclamei, mas se era para voltarmos a nos dar bem de novo, eu poderia mudar o alaranjado pelo preto.

Não tinha ninguém por perto e fiz isso. Depois passei um braço pelos ombros da ruivinha, que reclamou:

– O que você está fazendo?

– Entra no jogo Rose.

Ela riu e assim que viramos a esquina, ela passou o braço em volta da minha cintura. Gostei daquilo. A Ruiva olhou para mim e eu para ela, e a nós dois vimos como o que a gente estava fazendo era idiota e ridículo, mas rimos do mesmo jeito. E isso chamou a atenção da galerinha mais ou menos que estava sentada do lado de fora e que a Rose queria evitar.

– Weasley? – questionou uma garota loira falsificada, porque eu sou loiro e eu sempre reconheci um loiro natural, o cabelo daquela garota era pintado, com certeza. Mas eu acho que um cara não deveria saber ou admitir que sabe disso.

– Oi Coraline – falou a Ruiva.

– Caroline – corrigiu a loira.

– Ou isso – concordou a minha Rose – Tudo bem gente?

Uns garotos sorriram e cumprimentaram-na de longe mesmo, e uma menina também. As duas sentadas ao lado da loira, a tal de Coraline, deveriam ser as melhores falsas amigas fizeram cara feia para a grifinória, mas começaram a me analisar de cima a baixo.

– Claro – falou a oxigenada – Você não vai nos apresentar o seu amigo?

– Que falta de educação a minha – cortei, se não Rose iria dar uma má resposta na garota, porque a ruivinha nunca teve paciência, digo por experiência própria – O que a minha mãe iria dizer? Muito prazer galera, meu nome é Scorpius Malfoy.

– Hum... Você tem nome de rico, é rico? – perguntou uma das amigas da loira, na maior cara de pau.

Eu sorri.

– Milionário.

– Eu nunca tinha te visto por aqui – disse a loira, levantando-se da cadeira – Por quê?

– Eu moro no sudoeste da Inglaterra, em Wiltshire, eu estudo com o Albus Potter e com a ruiva aqui – falei, puxando Rose e passando a mão por toda a extensão da coluna dela e fazendo com que todos prestassem atenção nisso.

– Ah é? – A garota se fez de interessada – E o que te traz aqui?

– Só essa ruiva que beija super bem mesmo.

Rose sorriu e revirou os olhos. A tal da Coralina abriu a boca e fechou rapidinho.

– E o James? – perguntou ela ainda de pé.

– Jay está em Londres com a Alice. Eles estão namorando agora.

– Aquela morena que anda sempre com vocês, que é super mal-educada?

– Alice Longbotton? – perguntei surpreso – Nunca vi garota mais educada e legal que ela.

– Ela é uma gata – disse um dos garotos – pena que está com o Potter.

– E a Rose está comigo – falei, dando por encerrado a conversa com aquele povo, que trouxas mais fúteis e sem-graça.

– Foi bom ver vocês gente – disse Rose segurando a minha mão e me puxando para dentro do estabelecimento.

A ruiva pediu uma "Banana Split" e eu peguei um sorvete que tinha quatro sabores diferentes. Enorme.

A menina que havia cumprimentado Rose entrou e pediu desculpas pelas garotinhas loiras oxigenadas, enquanto eu tirava umas libras do bolso e pagava. O quê? Você achou que eu só ia andar com cinco galeões mesmo? Eu ainda tinha 100 libras.

– Tudo bem Clarisse – disse Rose, sorrindo e aceitando as desculpas – Você sabe que eu não ligo.

– E você sabe que se eu pudesse escolher, a Carol não seria minha prima.

– Vocês são primas? – perguntei incrédulo. Porque a tal Clarisse era baixinha e tinha o cabelo cortado Chanel, castanho escuro.

Ela deu de ombros e perguntou:

– Você que é o melhor amigo do Albus?

– É ele mesmo – respondeu a Weasley.

– Pensei que você o odiava – disse a trouxa sorrindo.

Rose e eu dissemos juntos:

– Isso é coisa do passado.

– A Lily deve estar surtando – disse ela abaixando o tom de voz, – E você é bruxo também, não é mesmo?

Fiquei boquiaberto.

– Como você sabe? Você contou para ela Ruiva?

– Não precisou. O meu padrinho é bruxo, e eu percebi a semelhança nos Potter e Weasley – respondeu Clarisse sorrindo.

– Albus nunca te falou dela? – questionou Rose incrédula – Clarisse Smith.

Umas conversas com o Al voltaram a minha e mente e eu disse:

– Smith. Agora eu me lembrei, você é a gata que vive dando o fora nele.

Ela enrubesceu e a Weasley riu.

– Albus é meio exagerado e devagar – disse a trouxa sem-graça.

– Nem me fale – respondi, saindo da sorveteria – foi um prazer conhecer você. De verdade.

– Gostei do seu amigo Rose – disse ela, ao ir se sentar com os outros novamente.

– Tchau Clarisse – respondeu a minha _amiga_.

Rose e eu saímos andando sem rumo, apenas dois adolescentes lindos tomando sorvete. Mas suco de abóbora é muito mais saudável. E é bom ser saudável.

Foi bom ter aquele encontro, na realidade, pude conhecer a parte do mundo da minha acompanhante que não tinha nada a ver com Hogwarts. Foi meio sem propósito, mas divertido, ainda mais fingir que Rose e eu tínhamos um pequeno casinho.

Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão interessado por essas coisas antes.

Eu pedi á Rose que me falasse mais daquelas pessoas, se elas moravam perto dela e do Albus, se eram muito ricas também, se tinha alguém que não era rico naquela cidade. Rose riu e gesticulava ao falar, mesmo usando uma mão para segurar o sorvete. Acabamos nos sentando em um banco de um pracinha, e ela continuou falando. Teve umas duas vezes que eu deixei de escutar o que ela estava falando porque ficava apenas olhando seus lábios se mexerem.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta Rose? – perguntei de repente, depois de discutirmos os planos para depois da escola.

– Claro.

– O que você apostou com o James? – O quê? E daí que eu estava curioso? Aposto que você também quer saber.

– Não conto nem sob ameaça de morte.

Eu suspirei porque não parecia que a Rose ia ceder e resolvi fazer outra pergunta.

– Eu te fiz alguma coisa?

Ela piscou sem entender.

– Quero dizer, você está vendo como estamos nos divertindo agora e acho que você lembra que nós costumávamos ser amigos antigamente e depois você começou a me odiar do nada. Eu já te perguntei isso e você fugiu. Por quê?

Rose suspirou.

– Se responder isso, eu vou acabar respondendo a sua outra pergunta.

– Eu não em importo – sorri.

E ela também sorriu. Lindamente, devo acrescentar.

– Foi por isso – começou ela – Parei de falar com você porque me senti atraída por você Scorpius, por esse seu jeito idiota e fofo ao mesmo tempo.

Não sei que cara que eu estava fazendo, mas a minha surpresa foi genuína. Vou te mandar a real, fiquei espantado.

– Pois é – Rose continuou – Foi no início do quarto ano. Eu me afastei e pensei que, implicando com você, te afastaria também. Admito que não foi um plano muito bom. Mas quer saber? Não adiantou muito. E bem, eu e o Jay percebemos a aposta de vocês e ele que deu a ideia de eu "_deixar"_ você me beijar porque ele achava que depois disso eu superaria tudo. James apostou que eu iria gostar do beijo.

Eu não esperava que Rose fosse ser tão sincera, não mesmo, mas fiquei feliz por isso.

Espera, ela gostou do beijo? Porque ela pagou o JS.

Meu Merlin! E aquilo nem tinha sido um beijo de verdade, porque não demorou muito e eu nem usei língua, nem nada.

– Scorpius? – chamou ela e a minha ruiva estava vermelhinha – Será que você pode fingir que eu não disse nada?

Eu arregalei meus olhos. Será que Rose não percebia que isso seria impossível?

– Por favor – pediu – porque se não eu acho que nunca mais vou olhar na sua cara.

Não respondi. Também o que eu iria falar?

– Você quer mais sorvete? – perguntei, para mudar de assunto.

– Não, obrigada. Posso te fazer uma pergunta agora?

– Tudo bem – respondi.

– Por que você torce pelo _Chuddley Cannons_?

Eu ri e me levantei do banco da pracinha.

– Eu estava em um momento meio rebelde aos oito anos – nessa parte a Ruiva levantou as sobrancelhas – E queria mudar de time, os meus pais torcem pelo _Falcons _e eu escolhi o _Cannons_. Eu gosto deles.

– Vocês, meninos, são estranhos.

Eu dei de ombros e perguntei:

– Vamos? Eu vou te levar em casa.

– Não precisa.

– Na verdade, precisa sim, porque eu não sei chegar à casa do Al sozinho daqui e eu preciso usar pó de flu para voltar para Mansão.

– Tem razão. Só espero que a Lily e o Hugo não estejam se agarrando no sofá.

– Por quê? – perguntei, bancando o inocente – Nós vamos precisar dele?

Rose me deu um tapa no braço, o primeiro de muitos que eu ganhei quando falava alguma besteira.

– Será que não dá para gente voltar a odiar um ao outro e fingir que eu nunca abri a minha boca grande?

– Meio impossível gata – falei, fazendo cara de galã de telenovela meia-boca – ainda mais agora que eu sei como você quer o meu corpinho maravilhoso.

– Pelo amor de Deus, será que você poderia não fazer isso? Eu estou me sentindo muito idiota, não piora, por favor. Eu não acredito que eu te contei tudo.

Depois disso, eu não falei mais nada, apenas andei ao lado dela.

Saímos da praça e seguimos ruas para outra parte bem residencial da cidade. As casas continuavam grandes, talvez não maiores que a do Albus, mas ainda eram casarões.

Rose andava olhando para baixo. E eu me senti muito mal por isso. Cara, ela falou que gostava de mim e eu fiz piada. Eu sempre fui muito moleque, mas nunca tinha sido babaca antes.

– Desculpa – pedi.

– Por quê? – falou ela, sem entender.

– Por ser um idiota?

A Ruiva sorriu.

– Eu não devia ter falado nada. Deu para ver que te assustei.

– Um pouco. Eu achei que você gostava de levar as antigas rixas familiares a sério e não que quisesse viver um _Romeu e Julieta_.

– Contos trouxas com Lily Potter?

– Nossa Ruiva, não sabia que você era vidente.

Rose sorriu de novo. E eu percebi que gostava de fazê-la sorrir, mesmo que fosse por alguma besteira. O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não sabia, mas fazê-la sorrir virou um dos propósitos da minha vida.

– É um dos meus múltiplos talentos – disse ela, e eu dei um sorriso cheio de múltiplas intenções – Não pense besteira, seu tarado.

Dei de ombros.

– Eu sou garoto, e garotos pensam besteiras o tempo todo. Faz parte da nossa natureza, não é algo que eu possa evitar senhorita. Mas eu sou super educado e gente fina também.

– Você não existe Malfoy.

– Pode admitir Weasley, eu sei que você não viveria sem mim.

Ela só revirou os olhos.

– Ah, posso considerar que eu beijo melhor que o Al?

– Eu não vou nem me dignar a responder isso.

– Pode dizer a verdade, eu aguento – falei, fazendo drama.

– Pra quê você quer saber?

– Pesquisa de opinião. Pura e simplesmente.

Rose pareceu pensar no assunto.

– Eu diria que não dá para comparar. Quando tem sentimento envolvido a coisa muda. E as abordagens são diferentes.

– O fato de o Albus ter olhos verdes altera no resultado? Porque se você fica de olhos fechados, a cor não importa realmente.

– Tem razão – falou Rose passando a mão pelo cabelo, gesto que quase me tirou do ar e droga, de novo, o que ela estava fazendo comigo? – Era brincadeira, o fato de eu ter me interessado pelo Al por causa dos olhos. Mas eu tenho que admitir, os olhos do padrinho e do meu primo são uns dos mais lindos que eu já vi na vida.

Fiz careta e a Ruiva riu.

– Sério. Você nunca reparou?

– É, os olhos do Albus são incríveis mesmo. Eu me casaria com um cara com aqueles olhos.

– Nossa Malfoy, você vai me trocar pelo Potter? E você ainda diz com essa frieza?

– Eu nunca te prometi nada gata – falei, zoando – Quero que meus filhos tenham aqueles olhos verdes.

Rose bateu no meu ombro de novo. Eu não disse que ia virar mania?

– Você é muito bobo. E para de me zoar.

– Tudo bem... Só mais uma coisa: Eu achei que a sua casa fosse perto.

– E é. Só que bruxos mimados como você se cansam rápido. E não medem a distância como nós, seres mágicos normais. É só virar essa esquina e a minha casa é última da rua...

– Weasley – falei, interrompendo-a porque eu sabia que o que tinha que fazer, antes que virássemos a tal esquina – A minha mãe tem olhos verdes.

O rosto da Ruiva ficou da cor do cabelo, acho que foi de vergonha, mas ela sorriu, um pouco, mas sorriu.

E um segundo depois já tinha pulado no meu pescoço e colou a sua boca à minha. Ela fez aquilo com tanto entusiasmo que eu a segurei com força e retribuí.

Eu sabia que ela iria me beijar.

As garotas sempre fazem isso quando dizemos algo que elas querem ouvir. E esse é o tipo de ensinamento que você deve guardar. Verdade.

Além disso, que garota não beijaria um cara que praticamente falou que iria ter filhos com ela e que os olhos deles seriam verdes, do jeito que ela queria?

Eu _me _beijaria.

Tudo bem, exagerei.

Ou talvez nem tanto.

Acabei com as minhas mãos no cabelo vermelho da minha ruiva. As mãos dela pararam em meus ombros, e um alerta piscou na minha cabeça.

Afastei-me rapidamente, apesar de um pouco sem fôlego por causa do beijo.

Rose olhava-me interrogativamente. Assim que dei um sorriso sem graça, ela entendeu.

– Qual é Malfoy? Eu já te falei duas vezes que não vou te chutar de novo.

– Desculpe Ruiva, foi um reflexo – peguei-a pela cintura – Onde nós estávamos?

Quando nossos lábios se tocaram, eu interrompi novamente:

– Espera, você não foi a única que me bateu naquele dia.

– E daí? Eu vou ter exclusividade a partir de agora?

– Você é tão hilária Weasley – ironizei. – Eu só cheguei à conclusão de que se o JS deu a ideia para você aceitar me beijar e me superar, coisa que você ainda não conseguiu fazer – nessa hora eu acho que ela percebeu que eu nunca a deixaria em paz por causa dessa história, então só revirou os olhos – Por que ele me deu um soco no nariz se sabia de tudo?

Rose sorriu amarelo.

– Ele disse que sempre quis fazer isso com alguém, mas o tio Harry não aprova violência. A não ser em casos extremos. Jay gosta de novas experiências. Agora ele pode dizer que quebrou o nariz de um cara defendendo a prima dele.

Eu quis ficar nervoso e sentir vontade de ir atrás do idiota, mas pensei que talvez o grifinório não batesse muito bem da cabeça.

– Experiência? Ele te disse isso? – a Ruiva balançou a cabeça em concordância – A sua família é maluca? – perguntei.

Rose sorriu.

– Só um pouquinho.

– Só mais uma coisa. Você me deu um chute nas estranhas por reflexo certo?

– Que fixação. Chega de perguntas Malfoy. Vamos embora.

Eu dei de ombros e peguei a mão dela.

A casa dos pais de Rose era bonita, ainda é, e muito bem cuidada. Não vou dar detalhes porque você ainda vai passar muito tempo lá. Nós passamos o portão, e entramos no Hall. Rose me deixou ali, foi até a cozinha e voltou, dizendo:

– Hugo e Lily devem estar lá em cima porque aqui embaixo não tem ninguém.

– Que bom – falei.

Peguei Rose pelo braço e a fiz ficar de frente para mim. Ela arregalou os olhos quando a empurrei contra a parede, e segurei o rosto dela com as duas mãos. Aproximei-me até nossos narizes se tocarem e respirarmos o mesmo ar. Olhei para a boca vermelha da minha ruiva e por mais que fosse tentadora, fui direto para a base do pescoço dela. Depositei beijos ali, senti o cheiro do cabelo, morango, e fui subindo os beijos até chegar ao queixo dela.

Rose dava um meio sorriso.

– Scorp... – disse ela, baixinho.

Eu a beijei.

E não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali sentindo a mão dela em meu cabelo, e apertando meu pescoço e ela me beijando de volta como se não pudesse parar.

Eu soube naquele dia que não conseguiria ficar muito tempo sem beijá-la.

– _Você quer conhecer meu quarto? – falou ela, respirando com dificuldade._

– _O quê?_

– _Não tem ninguém que vai nos atrapalhar lá e os meus pais vão demorar. Eu cuido direitinho de você._

_Eu sorri apreciando a ideia, não sabia que a_ _Ruiva..._

.

.

.

– Não foi isso que aconteceu Scorpius, pode parar de inventar besteiras, seu tarado. Nós só nos beijamos mais um pouco. Eu _não _te chamei para ir até o meu quarto. Você só usou a nossa lareira e foi embora

Scorpius pareceu pensar um pouco.

– Tem razão. Isso é o que eu queria que você tivesse feito. É só uma fantasia adolescente minha.

Rose teve que rir.

– Parece que você não cresce.

– Tudo bem, mas não atrapalha minha história, está quase no final. Eu beijei a Ruiva, ou seja, a sua mãe e ficamos umas duas vezes nas férias, sabe? E umas vezes em Hogwarts, mas eu não queria nada sério.

Scorpius pousou a mão na barriga de Rose e continuou:

– Se você for uma garota, promete para o papai que não vai ficar com ninguém até os 25 anos.

– Continua logo com essa história – pediu Rose impaciente.

– Um dia – disse o loiro – eu vi um idiota da Lufa-Lufa dando em cima da minha Rose, vê se pode? Foi durante uma festa, e a sua mãe desvirtuada estava dando mole para o sujeito, então eu cheguei, pedi licença...

– Mentira.

– A história estava melhor antes de você resolver interromper. Enfim, na verdade, eu só puxei o braço da Rose e dei o maior beijão nela. Mas isso não é coisa que uma garota deve deixar um menino fazer.

Rose só revirou os olhos.

– E quando paramos de nos beijar, várias pessoas gritaram e o idiota do seu tio Albus já começou com as apostas. Vi a Alice pagando o James e não posso dizer o quanto gostei quando Rose perguntou ao meu ouvido se eu queria dançar. Eu dancei com ela e Rose me deixou beijá-la de novo. Nós namoramos, crescemos e mudamos juntos. E as apostas continuaram, durante o namoro, o noivado e agora todos querem saber se você é um menino ou uma menina, meu amor.

Scorpius falou com a cabeça pousada nas pernas de sua esposa e virada para o bebê de cinco meses e Rose estava sentada na cama dos dois só escutando a história dele.

– Você está melhor? – perguntou o Malfoy.

– Aham. Eu disse que eles se acalmam quando escutam a sua voz.

Scorpius sentou-se na cama e bateu na própria testa.

– Desculpe, me esqueci de perguntar sobre a visita ao médico. Queria ter ido com você, mas a editora não me liberou de jeito nenhum.

– É isso que dá casar com um escritor famoso no mundo bruxo _e_ no trouxa também. O _Profeta _tem cuidado bem de você querido?

Scorpius fez língua para a esposa, mas ficou sério novamente.

– Sinto muito Rose. Você sabe que eu não quero perder nem um momento.

– Tudo bem Scorpius, não se preocupe, eu estava brincando. A gravidez está estável e bem, como estão as apostas sobre o sexo?

– Não sei bem. Meu pai acha que é um menino e a minha mãe quer uma menina. O Albixa quer ser o padrinho, mas eu não quero como padrinho do _meu_ filho, um cara que já beijou a mãe dele, ou dela.

Rose revirou os olhos.

– Al foi o nosso padrinho de casamento. Ele é o seu melhor amigo. E você não deveria ter superado isso a essa altura do campeonato?

– É, eu sei – cedeu Scorpius, dando um beijo na barriga da ruiva. Rose balançou a cabeça, a gravidez dela havia deixado-o extremamente cuidadoso. Ás vezes, o loiro exagerava.

Scorpius se levantou e sentou numa poltrona grande onde ele usualmente lia e escrevia, sem atrapalhar o sono de Rose de madrugada.

– É um menino ou uma menina, Ruiva? – perguntou ele, não se aguentando de curiosidade.

Ela não sorriu de volta.

– O quê? Você disse que estava tudo bem. Rose? Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

Scorpius já havia se levantado e estava perto de sua esposa.

– Você está ficando chato. Eu estou bem, bobo. Foi só um chute.

– Sério? – e lá estava ele, sorrindo de novo.

Rose foi puxada pelo loiro para a poltrona onde ele estava antes e sentou-se no colo dele.

Scorpius colocou a mão sobre a barriga dela e sentiu nada.

– Eu disse que eles se acalmam quando você está perto. Deve ser porque a sua voz dá sono.

Scorpius bufou.

– Essa voz sexy aqui deixa qualquer um maluco, querida. Mas espera aí... – as feições do loiro foram de dúvida para confusão e depois passou de incredulidade para felicidade. – Por que você disse: "eles se acalmam"? São gêmeos?

Rose só balançou a cabeça e disse:

– Um menino e uma menina, Scorp, não é...

Ela continuou porque o loiro começou a beijá-la e ela correspondeu com entusiasmo. Mas de repente, ele parou.

– E agora? Como vão ficar as apostas?

– E isso importa Scorpius? – perguntou Rose exasperada – Eu não mandei ninguém apostar sobre o sexo do bebê.

– É provável que agora eles decidam apostar quem vai nascer primeiro.

Rose revirou os olhos.

– Deixa isso com o _Cassino,_ porque tanto faz para mim,contanto que os meus filhos nasçam com saúde.

– E com os olhos verdes, certo?

– Não faz mais diferença. Gosto muito mais dos seus olhos.

– Obrigado. Eu nasci para agradar – respondeu ele, com um sorriso arrogante.

Rose teve que rir.

– Eu te amo.

– Sei disso Weasley. Mas onde nós estávamos? Acho que a sua boca estava pertinho da minha – disse ele aproximando-se, assim que os lábios dos dois se tocaram, Scorpius parou novamente. – Isso daria uma boa história, não acha? Para meu próximo livro. É claro que eu mudaria algumas coisas, situações. E os nomes, obviamente.

Rose bufou.

– Claro loiro. Já decidiu o título? – perguntou ela, já que parecia que eles ficariam só na conversa naquela noite.

Todos os títulos dos livros que Scorpius Malfoy já tinha escrito, e até os títulos das colunas dele que saia no _Profeta Diário _sempre era a primeira coisa que ele decidia. Era só começar um assunto e o Malfoy já sabia que título dar à história.

– _Cassino Weasley, _não é Sra. Rose jogadora profissional Malfoy? Foi assim que a nossa história começou.

– Eu achei que você iria mudar os nomes, e algumas situações – falou Rose, sorrindo.

– É mesmo. Droga! – depois ele pousou a mão esquerda na barriga da esposa e falou para os bebês: – Eu posso falar palavrões, mesmo que sejam inofensivos como esse, porque já sou adulto, mas finjam que não ouviram isso. E a mamãe está revirando os olhos porque ela é uma chata. – depois voltou a falar diretamente com Rose – E agora? Eu vou ter que pensar em outro sobrenome para a família da minha história e decidir o outro título. Odeio começar uma história sem o título, eu sempre travo.

– Scorpius – falou Rose, pegando o rosto do loiro com as duas mãos e obrigando-o a olhar diretamente para ela. – Você tem uma esposa com os hormônios à flor da pele e você está falando com ela como se vocês não tivessem nada melhor para fazer que decidir o nome do seu próximo _best-seller._

– E depois eu que sou pervertido.

Rose riu.

– Você quer mesmo discutir isso, sonserino?

– Eu achei que nós tínhamos coisas melhores para fazer.

– Exatamente.

xxx

Rose já havia adormecido, mas Scorpius não conseguia pegar no sono. Aquela história, a história deles havia trazido outras boas memórias à mente do loiro. Lembranças da vida com a Ruiva.

– Eu ainda vou contar tudo para vocês – sussurrou ele, para a barriga de sua esposa – Não se preocupem, eu sei que corro o risco de parecer ridículo, mesmo que ninguém além de vocês esteja escutando, mas a única coisa que vocês têm que saber agora é que nós estamos vivendo felizes para sempre.

Depois disso ele sorriu para si mesmo, deu um beijo no rosto de Rose, sussurrou em seu ouvido um "eu te amo" e dormiu certo de que _"Cassino Rodriguez"_ nunca ia ser um título tão bom e marcante quanto "_Cassino Weasley"_.

**Fim**

xxx

**N/A: **Gostaram? Espero que esse fim tenha atendido as expectativas de vocês e muito obrigada a cada um que comentou e favoritou a fic. É muito importante para mim, e estou exagerando na melação porque a fic acabou e por mais que não tenha tido muitos capítulos, passei muito tempo trabalhando nela, mesmo que o tema "apostas" esteja até um pouco babado. Gostaram do Scorpius como escritor famoso? Algumas pessoas me falaram que a narração dele era hilária e bons escritores nos fazem rir. De qualquer forma obrigada todo mundo, por hoje é só pessoal...

**Andie**


End file.
